


More Chats (Pt.6)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, hahaha lack of motivation whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: sanvers is breaking up and he end is near y’all





	More Chats (Pt.6)

**Author's Note:**

> sanvers is breaking up and he end is near y’all

[sunnyD]: who knew then getting engaged would kill the fuckin chat

[pinkie]: yeah well they’re busy doing.... other things that i don’t want to speak of 

[sunnyD]: gross

[bi spy]: do you guys like lana del rey 

[sunnyD]: I FUCKING NUT AT LANA 

[sunnyD]: ahem i mean she’s cool or whatever 

[good one]: trini you don’t have to pretend to be cool beans 

[sunnyD]: yes i do i have a rep to protect and a fucking hot girlfriend to impress

[pinkie]: aw you think i’m hot

[sunnyD]: you are ??????? 

[sunnyD]: also on an unrelated note how would you rate me from 1-10 

[pinkie]: hmm

[detective dimples]: -17

[pinkie]: 45

[sunnyD]: you! broke! the! rule!!!!!

[pinkie]: i don’t follow rules i make them and when necessary i break them

[bi spy]: stop pretending to be veronica lodge

[pinkie]: did my father, hiram lodge, pay you to say that?

[good one]: big mood

[bi spy]: lena stop you’re supposed to be on my side !

[good one]: is it because i’m a luthor

[bi spy]: SON OF A HECK

[sunnyD]: did you curse??

[bi spy]: nope it says heck

[sunnyD]: { _clearlysaysbitch.jpeg}_

[bi spy]: you’re dead to me

[pinkie]: you can change your messages but we’re watching

[sunnyD]: always.....

[pinkie]: .....watching 

[little grey]: babe i ship our little sisters

[detective dimples]: babe i kinda want to gouge my eyes out they’re cute

[little grey]: we’re cuter 

[pinkie]:AU CONTRAIRE 

[sunnyD]: OH CONTWAH 

[sunnyD]: WERE TOTALLY CUTER

[bi spy]: this reminds of something 

[good one]: [{sanversvstrimberly.jpeg}](https://youtu.be/VN22APUEffI)

[bi spy]: where is the lie 

[pinkie]: what the mcheck is a trimberly

[sunnyD]: what do you mean daddy it’s our ship name 

[bi spy]: dadDY?????

[sunnyD]: nope

[bi spy]:  **** **** _{clearlysaysdaddy.jpeg}_

[sunnyD]: fuck off

 


End file.
